Gacha
Feature Summary Gacha is a feature that allow players to gain Fashion or Theme items using Gacha Tickets or C-Coins. All Gachas are based around a particular theme and previously themes would be revitalized as a Volume Gachas where items are made to look similar or simply be recolored to fit the predecessor. Most gachas are temporary and can only be played up until a certain date: 48 hours (Remix Gachas), 1 month (VIP Gachas) or 3 months (Premium Gachas) after the release of a Gacha. Normal Gachas, Jewel Gacha and Tie-up Gachas are gachas that do not have an end date. Gacha Types Normal Gachas Normal Gachas uses Normal Gacha Tickets. You can get Normal ticket by completing Town Quests or buying them from the Trade Station (1000 Smile Points and 999 times per day). * Normal Gachas once used SP Gacha Tickets or S-Rare SP Gacha Tickets, they have been replaced by Normal Gacha Tickets. * SP stands for Smile Points. (Items) Normal Gacha Ticket.jpg|Normal Gacha Ticket Premium Gachas Premium Gachas uses Premium Gacha Tickets or C-Coins. The first play is 75% off, which means it will cost 5 C-Coins for your first play. Every individual play after that will cost 20 C-Coins. You can also play a Gacha multiple times at once, costing 100 C-Coins for 5 plays and 200 C-Coins for 10 plays. Occasionally CocoPPa Play releases gachas that have already been released before called Remix Gachas. They have the same aspects as Premium Gachas however they only last for 48-hours or 72-hours as a promotion feature. There are a few types of tickets: * Premium Gacha Ticket were first introduced in July 2016. Can be used to play Premium Gachas once. * 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket were introduced on 8th February 2017 during the Special Valentine's Day Promotion. Can be used to play a gacha 10 times and include 2 bonus items. * Premium Rare Gacha Ticket guarantees a rare item from a Premium Gacha when used. * 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Tickets were first introduced during Snap Contest 10 in the Judge Points Step Rewards on 26th July 2017. They are similar to a normal Premium Gacha Ticket however they only last 48-hours when received. (Items) Premium Gacha Ticket.jpg|(Items) Premium Gacha Ticket (Items) 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket.jpg|(Items) 10Play Premium Gacha Ticket (Items) Rare Premium Gacha Ticket.jpg|(Items) Premium Rare Gacha Ticket (Items) 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket.jpg|(Items) 48-hour Limited Premium Gacha Ticket VIP Gachas VIP Gachas were first teased during September 2016 with the first VIP Gacha being Angel Wing. VIP Gachas are no-doubles gachas usually containing 6-8 items usually with: * Animated Show Items * Animated Face Items * Animated Pose Items * Wallpaper * (Unique) Top Items * Any Accessories: Head Accessories, Face Accessories, Body Accessories, Back Accessories or Avatar Decor. You can only get VIP Tickets through the Monthly Grade, Special Packs and Gacha Bonuses during particular promotions. (Items) VIP Gacha Ticket.jpg|(Items) VIP Gacha Ticket Tie-up Gachas Tie-up Gachas are collaborated Premium Gachas that are no longer in production and recent collaboration gachas have just been considered as Premium Gachas (e.g. 100 Sleeping Princes & Kingdom of Dreams). It cost 20 C-Coins for 1 Play, 100 C-Coins for 5 Plays and they cannot be played using any Premium Gacha Tickets. Currently there are two ongoing Tie-up Gachas: Hello Kitty and My Melody & Kuromi. Jewel Gacha Jewel Gacha is a Gacha found in the CocoPPa Model Club that can only be played using Jewel. For more information click here. (Items) Jewel.jpg|(Items) Jewel Gacha Promotion Types Trade without Doubling Trade without Doubling is a promotion where players can trade a particular item. (Promotion) BabyxBaby - Baby Girl.jpg|BabyxBaby's Trade without Doubling (Baby Girl)|link=BabyxBaby Trade for the Item you Want Trade for the Item you Want uses Item Trade Ticket . Previously it used Key Item depending on how many times you play it. Astral Alchemy - Trading 1.jpg|(Head Accessories) Astral Butterfly Hair Pink ver.A yellow|link=Astral Alchemy (Promotion) Dark Vortex - Trading 1.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Handheld Crow Feathers ver.A black|link=Dark Vortex Fresh Snow Trading 1.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Fluffy Rabbit Doll ver.A pink|link=Fresh Snow Side of Town On 6th February 2017 (the release of Graceful Gourmet), Key Items were replaced by Item Trade Tickets. You would get 1 Item Trade Ticket for 1 Play. (Promotion) Graceful Gourmet - Trading 1.jpg|Item Trade Ticket in Graceful Gourmet|link=Graceful Gourmet The Possession Dream (Remix) called this promotion 'Trade them for the Dark Items' and Virgo in Love with Kind Leo called it 'Trade for the Decor you Want'. (Promotion) Virgo in Love with Kind Leo - Trade for the Decor you Want 1.jpg|Get Leo Decor for (Tops) Cool Leo Girl Style ver.A white|link=Virgo in Love with Kind Leo (Promotion) Virgo in Love with Kind Leo - Trade for the Decor you Want 2.jpg|Get Virgo Decor for (Tops) Lovely Virgo One-Piece ver.A blue|link=Virgo in Love with Kind Leo (Promotion) Virgo in Love with Kind Leo - Trade for the Decor you Want 3.jpg|Get Cancer Decor for (Tops) Smart Cancer Style ver.A red|link=Virgo in Love with Kind Leo (Promotion) Possession Dream - Dark Item Trading.jpg|Possession Dream's Trade for the Dark Items|link=Possession Dream Certain items can be traded in a Gacha Promotion for other items (often recoloured or rare/unique) and playing a Gacha can give you a Bonus item depending on how many times you play it. Sometimes, playing a Gacha more than once can give you the option to get a Key Item. The Key Item can be kept as a decoration for your avatar or traded to get special items, though more than one Key Item may be needed to trade. Gacha Promotions tend to last for about half the time from when the Gacha is first released to when it expires. Ring Gachas In 2015, the Ring Gacha was introduced. Depending on how many times you play the Gacha you will be given a random amount of rings, which can be exchanged for other prizes relating to the Gacha's theme, such as faces, outfits, accessories and charge drinks. (Items) Limited Gacha Ring.jpg|(Items) Limited Gacha Ring Gacha Rarities There are four different rarities in Gachas: S Rare S Rare Items include animated Stages, poses or Faces that are uncommon in Premium Gachas. (Show Items) Flowery Chapel in Beautiful Light Stage ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Flowery Chapel in Beautiful Light Stage ver.1|link=Most Happiest Bride in the World (Posing_Profile) Leviathan Losing Myself in Thought Pose ver.A black.jpg|(Posing/Profile) Leviathan Losing Myself in Thought Pose ver.A black|link=Leviathan Day Dream 2 (Face) Mephistopheles Temptation Face ver.A purple.jpg|(Face) Mephistopheles Temptation Face ver.A purple|link=Ms. Philus Rare Rare Items consists of Faces, Stages, (animated) Decoration, Wallpapers, Poses or Hairstyles for your show. (Face) Angel Guardian Cool Face ver.A pink.jpg|(Face) Angel Guardian Cool Face ver.A pink|link=Angels Dancing in a Circle (Show Items) Gate to Hades Stage Black ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Gate to Hades Stage Black ver.1|link=King of Universe & Balaustine (Show Items) Raining Nonstop Decor2 ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Raining Nonstop Decor2 ver.1|link=Lost in xxx (Show Items) Coastal Balcony Decor2 Morning ver.1.jpg|(Show Items) Coastal Balcony Decor2 Morning ver.1|link=Coastal Mermaid (Wallpaper_Profile) Dark Forest of Dahlia Wallpaper ver.A purple.jpg|(Wallpaper/Profile) Dark Forest of Dahlia Wallpaper ver.A purple|link=Curse of DAHLIA (Posing_Profile) Big and High Jumping Pose ver.A black.jpg|(Posing/Profile) Big and High Jumping Pose ver.A black|link=Song of Wind and Sky (Hairstyle) Bubble Turning Sideways Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Bubble Turning Sideways Hair ver.A blue|link=Bubble Fantasy Unique Unique Items are items that possess 'body features' that the actual avatars do not have and they include Hairstyles, Tops, Pant/Skirt, Outerwears, Head Accessories, Face Accessories or Hand Accessories items. (Hairstyle) Flying Bats Lady Dress Long Hair ver.A blue.jpg|(Hairstyle) Flying Bats Lady Dress Long Hair ver.A blue|link=By the Window of Old Castle (Tops) Having Cake on my bed ver.A pink.jpg|(Tops) Having Cake on my bed ver.A pink|link=Elegant Tea Time (Pant_Skirt) Bijoux Gear Vignette ver.A blue.jpg|(Pant/Skirt) Bijoux Gear Vignette ver.A blue|link=Movimieto Perpetuo (Outerwear) Lapin Fur Shawl ver.A white.jpg|(Outerwear) Lapin Fur Shawl ver.A white|link=Le Lapin Noir (Head Accessories) Sunflower Maid Brim ver.A white.jpg|(Head Accessories) Sunflower Maid Brim ver.A white|link=SUNFLOWER DAYS (Face Accessories) Beast Mouth with Eye Patch ver.A white.jpg|(Face Accessories) Beast Mouth with Eye Patch ver.A white|link=Spicy Beast (Hand Accessories) Hand on Glass ver.A blue.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Hand on Glass ver.A blue|link=Goldfish Marriage Other Other Items are the most common rewards, and they can range from dresses to accessories to hats. (Hairstyle) Lily Elegant Semi Long Hair ver.A white.jpg|(Hairstyle) Lily Elegant Semi Long Hair ver.A white|link=Lily Sanctuary (Tops) Bookstore Long Skirt ver.A green.jpg|(Tops) Bookstore Long Skirt ver.A green|link=Sakura Secondhand Bookstore (Pant_Skirt) Marriage Candle Geta & Tattoo Socks ver.A gray.jpg|(Pant/Skirt) Marriage Candle Geta & Tattoo Socks ver.A gray|link=Marriage Ceremony in Twilight (Shoes) Dream Ray of Light (100 Princes) ver.A white.jpg|(Shoes) Dream Ray of Light (100 Princes) ver.A white|link=100 Sleeping Princes & Kingdom of Dreams (Outerwear) Peach Land Immortal Girl Hagoromo ver.A pink.jpg|(Outerwear) Peach Land Immortal Girl Hagoromo ver.A pink|link=Peach Fairyland Illusion (Head Accessories) Dolce Hat and Chocolate ver.A brown.jpg|(Head Accessories) Dolce Hat and Chocolate ver.A brown|link=Happy Dolce (Face Accessories) Piccione Costume Glasses ver.A white.jpg|(Face Accessories) Piccione Costume Glasses ver.A white|link=Phantom Thief Piccione (Body Accessories) With My Lovely Horse ver.A red.jpg|(Body Accessories) With My Lovely Horse ver.A red|link=Dance Party at Castle (Hand Accessories) Casual Hamburger Set ver.A brown.jpg|(Hand Accessories) Casual Hamburger Set ver.A brown|link=Basic Gacha (Back Accessories) Symphony Vignette ver.A brown.jpg|(Back Accessories) Symphony Vignette ver.A brown|link=Monochrome Symphony (Avatar Decor) Sick Teddy Bear and Intravenous Drip ver.A blue.jpg|(Avatar Decor) Sick Teddy Bear and Intravenous Drip ver.A blue|link=Pretty Hospital To view all gachas on the CocoPPa Play Wiki click here Types of Gachas Premium Gachas= Premium Gachas ---- Other Available Gachas * Angelic Carol * Cafe Time * Animal Accessory Vol. 1 * Animal Fashion Vol. 1 * Animal Fashion Vol. 2 * Angel Vol. 2 * Band Vol. 2 * Battle Costume Vol. 1 * Casual Flowers Vol. 1 * Cat Style Vol. 2 * Christmas Vol. 1 * Classical Vol.2 * Country Vol. 1 * Cute Style Vol. 2 * Cyber Vol. 1 * Dark Vortex * Elegant Vol. 1 * Eternal Harp Harmony * Fairy Vol. 1 * Fancy Vol. 2 * Fantasy Vol. 1 * Fantasy Vol. 2 * Fresh Snow Side of Town * Girly Sweet Time * Gothic Vol. 1 * Gothic Vol. 3 * Gothic Vol. 4 * Handmade Autumn * Halloween Vol. 1 * Idol Vol. 2 * Irreplaceable After School * Jewel Vol. 1 * Kreuz Blumengarden Sünde * Leviathan Daydream * Nighty Vol. 1 * Magi Encre Maestor * Ocean's Story Vol. 1 * Painter's Beautiful Painting * Phantom Building Sorcerers * Rabbit Punk Vol. 1 * Radiant Angelus * Rose Garden Vol. 1 * Royal Vol. 2 * Snow Vol. 1 * Star Fashion Vol. 1 * Star Night Vol. 1 * Story Vol. 2 * Sweet Story Vol. 1 * Sweet Story Vol. 2 * Sweets Vol. 3 * Temp che merviglioso * Trick Taking Enchantment * Wa Style Vol. 5 * Winter Ocean Vol. 1 * Witch Vol. 1 Unavailable Gachas * Antique Palace * Attention Please * Aromatic Rose Garden * Angel Vol. 2 * Band Vol. 1 * Beach Vol. 1 * Bird Cage Chanter * Cage du fil * Candles and Mermaid Vol. 1 * Candy Vol. 1 * Casual Vol. 1 * Cat Style Vol. 1 * China Style Vol. 2 * Chocolate Vol. 1 * Chou Chou Copain * Classical Vol. 1 * Consummation of Aria * Cookie Vol. 1 * Cosmetics Vol. 1 * Cute Style Vol. 1 * Detective Academy Club * Dichotomic Horror House * Dreamy Chapel * Emotional Graffiti * Enjoy The Starlet Sky * En:morte * Fairy's Spinning Thread * Fancy Vol. 1 * Fancy Doll Vol. 1 * Fancy Doll Vol. 2 * Fantasy Vol. 3 * Fantasy Vol. 4 * Flower Vol. 1 * Folly Restaurant * Forest Vol. 1 * Forever Dream Vol. 1 * German Backerei Vol. 1 * Girlish Fashion Vol. 1 * Girlish Fashion Vol. 2 * Going to Chikurin * Gothic Vol. 2 * Gothic Heart Hotel Vol. 1 * Gothic Horror Vol. 1 * Gothic Horror Vol. 2 * Gothic Lolita Vol. 1 * Hairstyle Vol. 1 * Hairstyle Vol. 2 * Hana Hina * Honey Bee Room Vol. 1 * Honey Lemon Juice Bar * Idol Vol. 1 * Illumination Date * Jewel Vol. 2 * Joyful Trip * Kigurumi Vol. 1 * Kingdom Vol. 1 * Leanan-Sidhe at Garden Vol. 1 * Lovely Doll Vol. 1 * Lovely Kitchen Vol. 1 * Light and Dark Mirage Vol 1. * Luce Mago's Lamp House Vol. 1 * Mechanical Alice * Mad Halloween Party * Magic Tailor * Margherita Calmato Vol. 1, 2 * Moon Night Fungus * Moon Rabbit Vol. 1 * Melt with You * Melty Sweets Vol. 1 * MUSE STYLE * Never Ending Snow & The White World * Northern Lights * Ocean's Story Vol. 2 * Oni Hunting Kingyo * Paradise of Girls * Peaceful Forest Library * Poppin' Candy School * Princess in Picture Frame * Quiet Lodge in the Woods * Rabbit Garden * Rasoir Suspicious * Reversal Wonderland * Rock Pop Party * Romantic Castle * Rosmerta Harvest * Royal Antique * Royal Ball * Royal Vol. 1, 2 * Sea Wind Marine Town * Secretly Lakeside Vol. 1 * Shadow Ritual * Shikigami Academy * Starlight MODEL * Start of Autumn Love * Story Vol. 1 * Strawberry Vol. 1 * Strawberry Vol. 2 * Strawberry Castle Vol. 1 * Summer Time Princess * Summer Marine Museum * Sweet Cupcake * Sweet Afternoon at Cafe Lindo Vol. 1 * Sweet Moments Vol. 1 * Sweet Package * Sweets Vol. 1 * Sweets Vol. 2 * Sweets Vol. 3 * Sweets Vol. 4 * Tales of the 3 Kingdoms * Tea Noel Fantasia * Tea Realm Fantasia Vol. 1, 2 * Tragic Cosmos Vol. 1 * The North Wind and the Sun * Tower of Cross Worlds * Vampire Vol. 1 * Wa Style Vol. 2 * Wa Style Vol. 3 * Wa Style Vol. 4 * Wa Style Gothic Vol. 1 * Welcome To Magi Guild! * Wonderland Vol. 1 * Wonderland Vol. 2 |-|Normal Gachas= Normal Gachas # Cute Style # Basic Style # Street Style # Japanese Style |-|VIP Gachas= VIP Gachas # October, 2016 - Angel Wing # November, 2016 - Mysterious Night # December, 2016 - Vampire Secret # January, 2017 - Horoscope☆Star # February, 2017 - Shiny Stained Glass # March, 2017 - Deep Sea Little Mermaid # April, 2017 - Elegant Tea Time # May, 2017 - Unicorn in the Sky # June, 2017 - Most Happiest Bride in the World # July, 2017 - Wizard's Atelier # August, 2017 - Glittering Alice in Summer # September, 2017 - Nightmare Merry-Go-Round |-|Other Gachas= Tie-Up Gachas * Hello Kitty * My Melody & Kuromi * [[Tie-up Pusheen Vol.1|''tie-up'' Pusheen Vol. 1]], 2 Jewel Gacha * Jewel Gacha Category:Gacha Category:Feature